Golden Great Ape Baby
Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta or Golden Oozaru Baby Vegeta is the form Baby achieved when Bulma blasted him with a Blutz Wave Generator. This is his strongest form as shown when he easily pounded Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Despite his massive size, he is surprisingly fast as he was able to keep up with the much smaller Goku for a time. Appearance Like all the other Great Apes and Golden Great Apes, he is considerably larger than his normal form. It is shown that his fist is bigger than adult Goku. Like Goku before, he has golden fur that covers most of his body but retains the armor that Baby naturally possesses. Personality Being a golden ape, he is extremely aggressive and uncontrollable at first, but when he regained control, he regained his intelligence though he lost the ability of speech and instead he communicates through telepathy. As his battle with Goku went on, he slowly but surely began to lose control (possibly either from Goku's taunts or his own inability to control it like a Saiyan could). Plot Summary When Baby Vegeta realized he could not defeat Goku at his current power level, he enlisted Bulma to give him more power. The result was a device she called the Blutz Wave Generator that transformed Baby into a Golden Oozaru. His first action with his power was to immediately pound Goku to death, which he was doing quite effortlessly. After beating Goku senselessly, he then wanted to destroy the Earth with his charged Super Galick Gun, which Goku countered with his 10X Kamehameha, but was severely overpowered. The aftershock of the blast paralyzed Baby for a few moments. Just when Goku was about to meet his end, Trunks arrived and shot Baby in the eye, temporarily blinding him. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan circled around Goku and began to transfer their energy into him, increasing his power dramatically. On top of that, Majuub was damaging Baby Vegeta from the inside (showing he didn't die when turned into a cookie) bringing him down to Goku's level. After Goku was fully charged, he then proceeded to battle and defeat Baby. After the fight, he cut off his tail turning the ape back into Baby Vegeta. Seeing he was outnumbered and outclassed, Baby left Vegeta's body and attempted to flee the planet not his escape was ruined when Goku blasted him with the Kamehameha ending his evil forever. Techniques, Abilities, and Power * Enhanced Strength *'Super Galick Gun'- The strongest attack. Capable of destroying whole planets when charged. Can cause astounding damage even when it's uncharged. Unlike the Revenge Death Ball, it can cause global destruction. *'Renzoku Super Galick Gun'- Fires many fast-moving blasts at a target. Though inferior to the Super Galick Gun, they can still cause significant damage. *'Levitate'- Despite his size, he can fly. *'Ki blasts'-Amazingly, he could fire ki blasts. *'Mouth Energy Wave'- Fires devastating mouth blasts from one's own mouth. * Revenge Death Ball Final- The full-powered version of the Revenge Death Ball. * Fire Breath- He fires a breath of high intensity inferno. Trivia *It can be assumed that because Baby is a parasite and not a full Saiyan, that he did not have the ability to control the Golden Great Ape like Goku or Vegeta would, explaining why he was constantly losing control.